


fog in his head. swamp in his gut

by Allegory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Gen, Poetic, Self-Harm, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: “Lance?”(His heart is swollen in the cage of his ribs. A dozen stones sit in his throat out in out in out in out)Lance smiles. It shines like a prism.“Distracted. I’m good!”





	fog in his head. swamp in his gut

He’s doing it again.

One more day. Just one more.

 

Lance promises this to himself. If he can get through training today, avoid dinner and sleep it away, he’ll eat in the morning (no, he’ll binge, he’ll binge and someone will call him out). A memory hits him while he watches the others finish their warm-ups. Mum, pops, baking in the kitchen. The smell of citrine tart

an awful lot like his vomit.

 

These days a fog swirls in his mind and he imagines it doesn’t look different from a toilet bowl. The best thing to do right now is to find some space alone, dig his toes into some grass and soil and try to keep himself grounded. But he is several light years from home and these people wouldn’t understand the things he’s done to himself, the plump kid in high school who wore long sleeves in summer and spent exam periods in the restroom and dropped out and became a cargo pilot

_replacement replacement useless fat skinny fat stupid stupid stu_

 

“Lance?” 

(His heart is swollen in the cage of his ribs. A dozen stones sit in his throat out in out in out in out)

Lance smiles. It shines like a prism.

“Distracted. I’m good!”

 

A fog in his head and a swamp in his gut and it belches, oh how it belches. Like quicksand it wants to suck his bones in and drown him from the inside out. Lance counts his blessings that it hasn’t already but this is largely what people taught him to do (because really, he just wants to become a void). 

He lies in bed that night. Fireflies join the fog and a storm washes it all away.

 

 

 

(the thunder is brutal) 

Lance eats breakfast. It’s a mess after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall as is tradition (it's tradition because i say so) with my fics here's another fun fact: the first time voltron existed in my life was via hospital TV. i was about to leave when it aired and i thought to myself "huh this is definitely my kind of cartoony shit" and i tried to remember the name of the directors etc (still rmember i saw jeremy shada up there) but i forgot immediately when i went home
> 
> fast forward a year and hooo boi


End file.
